


Say something

by Icy1486



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy1486/pseuds/Icy1486
Summary: Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir. Ich leihe sie nur aus und verdiene auch nichts daran.Inhalt: Break-up-Songfiction zu dem Song „Say Something“ von A Great Big World, Pairing: Johnlock





	Say something

„John?“, fragte Sherlock für seine Verhältnisse unsagbar unsicher und zaghaft. Er hatte seinen Liebhaber schon oft wütend erlebt und war mit seiner etwas eigenen Art und seinen Taten etwas – naja zugegebenermaßen auch oft sehr weit - über das Ziel hinaus geschossen, aber noch nie hatte sein Partner dermaßen wütend und fassungslos reagiert. Kaum war Lestrade endlich aufgetaucht und hatte die Verbrecher festgesetzt, waren Sie in einem Taxi zur Baker Street gefahren und bei allem, was Sherlock schon getan hatte – inklusive der Vortäuschung seines eigenen Todes – kam nichts an das Maß an Unbehagen heran, das Sherlock mittlerweile empfand. Er konnte mir Johns Enttäuschung umgehen, seiner Wut, aber dieses Schweigen machte ihm Angst.

_Say something, I'm giving up on_

_you I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Ihm, der vor kaum etwas Angst hatte. Alles war ein Spiel, ein Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt, ein Geheimnis, das aufgedeckt werden musste.

Damals im Labor, kurz bevor er seinen Tod vortäuschen musste, um Moriartys Netz auszuheben, hatte er zu John gesagt: „Auf allein kann ich mich verlassen, es beschützt mich.“

Zeit seines Lebens war es sein Motto gewesen, er hatte nichts dagegen gehabt allein zu sein, bis John ihm gezeigt hat, wie schön es war, Freunde zu haben. Es hatte ihn fast umgebracht, dass er John für zwei Jahre hatte verlassen müssen und noch viel mehr in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte es ihn, als er wiederkam und feststellen musste, dass John mit Mary zusammen war und sie sogar heiraten wollte. Er hatte Mary gut leiden können, sie war eine fabelhafte Frau und er wollte John glücklich sehen, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass sich in ihm – aufgerechnet in IHM! – Gefühle entwickelt hatten, die ihm manchmal beinahe über den Kopf wuchsen und dafür sorgten, dass sich der große Sherlock Holmes sehr klein und verletzlich vorkam.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

Und dann war Mary erschossen worden und John war zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Nachdem er die Trauer über Marys Tod verarbeitet hatte, hatte auch John seine Gefühle für Sherlock zulassen können und auch wenn Sherlock sich zuerst unsicher gefühlt hatte, hatte er mit Johns Hilfe angefangen zu lernen, wie schön die Liebe war, auch wenn er sie John gegenüber nicht immer ausdrücken oder richtig zeigen konnte.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Doch er hätte alles für John getan, wäre ihm überall hin gefolgt und er hoffte, dass John das wusste, auch wenn Sherlock dazu neigte sehr eigenständig und so unbedacht zu handeln, als wäre er nach wie vor nur für sich verantwortlich. Heute war so ein Fall gewesen und wäre John nicht eingeschritten und hätte sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, dann hätte es für Sherlock ein böses Ende nehmen können.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

„John, bitte!“, flehte Sherlock, „bitte sprich mit mir!“

Sein Magen war ein einziger Klumpen, Panik setzte ein, er bemerkte, wie Hände und Füße kalt wurden. John schwieg weiterhin und schaffte es scheinbar nichtmal Sherlock anzusehen. Sollte es das gewesen sein? Er liebte John doch, er war bereit, seinen Stolz herunter zu schlucken und alles zu tun, was es brauchte, damit John wieder mit ihm sprach und sie ihr Leben weiterführen konnten – zusammen.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

Doch er hatte das Gefühl, John nicht mehr erreichen zu können, als gäbe es für den heutigen Abend nur ein logisches Ende.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

Und schließlich sprach John doch mit ihm.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr“, sagte er heiser und mit Sherlock zugewandtem Rücken, bevor er durch die Tür ging und die Wohnung verließ.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

**ENDE**


End file.
